Come What May
by ThroppThenardier
Summary: Two years after coming back from Oz, Dorothy finds herself threatened to be sent to a mental institution. With the help of Hunk she manages to escape the farm, but in their journey they find themselves falling through a magical portal, only to wake up together in the magical Land of Oz.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello guys. Aright, so this is my first Fan Fiction ever. And I decided to write about the Wizard of Oz and about this pairing I certainly wish had been kept on the film. My native language isn't English, and I'm still kind of learning, so if there's any mistake in here I apologize, and let me know so I can correct it right the way.

Background: Set two years after Dorothy's return from Oz. The age of certain characters has been changed for the purpose of this story. Dorothy is seventeen, Hunk is twenty, Hickory is thirty and Zeke is around thirty-nine.

* * *

Two years had passed by ever since Dorothy came back from the magical land called Oz. She had been so happy to be back to her Auntie Em and Uncle Henry, oh she was indeed. But as the weeks and months started to come and go, Dorothy realized just how much of her time she spent yearning for that place inside of her mind.

There weren't any days that Dorothy didn't mention Oz. And there wasn't any second that she didn't think about her moments there. Every night she went to bed she would dream of that magical place once again. Her friends would be back with her, singing and dancing down the Yellow Brick Road. Her sensitive friend, the Tin Woodman. Her brave friend, the Lion. And her smart dear old friend, the Scarecrow. Oh, it was unbearable how much she missed the Scarecrow, the most. She had known, of course. She even told him so. But she never thought it was going to be like this. Not even in her most horrifying dreams haunted by one singular verdigris Witch.

So many times she had woken up screaming and crying because of these particular nightmares. At first her Auntie Em had been worried to death, and was always by her side whenever this happened. After a couple of months, however, of this ongoing event, her Auntie Em decided to stop running to her aid, and leaving Toto to deal with her distressed mistress.

Her Auntie Em was very worried to say the least. She thought this Oz dream was just a weird kind of phase her niece was going through, so she let it be. After the first year after the events passed and there still wasn't any sign of change in Dorothy's non-stopping Oz fantasies, Auntie Em started to really consider even the craziest ideas for Dorothy to get better. These ideas included a very well known Mental Institution in town. Uncle Henry decided very strongly against it, so no plan was perpetrated.

Auntie Em did apply very several rules to Dorothy though. She wasn't allowed to hang out near the farmhands, for example. Zeke, Hickory and Hunk believed in her tales about Oz, whether they pretended to truly do or not, but she still believe they instigated her niece to keep believing in these crazy fantasies of her. Besides, Dorothy was blooming into womanhood now with sixteen years old. She had to be taught how to become a proper lady, and being around mud, animals and the farmhands with their sometimes dirty jokes wasn't going to help with that. So Auntie Em strongly prohibited Dorothy to be around them anymore, and instead she had to stay inside her house and help her with the cooking and cleaning. Dorothy wasn't of course very fond of the idea, and she would snuck around every chance she got, only to be found by her Uncle Henry of any of the farmhands and be taken home again, to be scolded by her Auntie Em.

There was this special connection though, that Dorothy and one particular farmhand always had. The other two would tease him about it later at night before going to bed. He would just throw them an empty can of beans and pretend to be annoyed. But in reality Hunk, the particular farmhand, would be always looking forward to some of Dorothy's master escapes, and was sure to always be prepared to surprise her hiding behind the barn and spending a couple of minutes chatting with her. At least until Hickory appeared and took Dorothy back to the house. Hunk knew what kind of jokes were waiting for him at night after those particular events.

As fast as Dorothy can tell the story of Oz over and over again, a year went by again. Dorothy was now seventeen, and her Auntie Em was very excited about the idea of her niece finally getting near the age of marriage. She would talk and talk about the ideas of the perfect young boy for Dorothy, and the life she was going to have. The life Auntie Em secretly wished every night before dropping off to sleep.

"It's like she's more excited about this marriage idea than I am" Dorothy thought bitterly every time her Auntie Em began an exchange with only herself about her possible future husband.

Hunk didn't appreciate these conversations, of course. And sometimes he would make a lame excuse and leave the place without even touching his food. Hickory and Zeke would try to calm him down but he just wouldn't listen. He had fallen in love with Dorothy. It was a lost case for the two friends, so they left him to his own thoughts.

He had turned very bitter over the weeks, and he no longer kept an eye open for Dorothy's escapes behind the barn. He didn't want to spend any more time with her, no. It would only hurt even more.

It was one of those days. Auntie Em was trying to teach Dorothy how to make the perfect pie. She had turned to the oven real fast and when she turned back again, Dorothy was gone. She took a sit on one of her old chairs and let the tears fall. She wasn't a bad person. She just wanted the best for her niece, she loved her very much. But she wasn't even trying. It was like Dorothy didn't even want to be there anymore, with her family and friends. It hurt her. So she decided to take action to make what she thought was better for Dorothy. Uncle Henry entered the kitchen almost running. He has obviously smelled the pie from miles away. Auntie Em took this opportunity to talk to her husband.

"Dorothy's out again" Said Hickory with a deep sigh. They were in the middle of construction of a new little bag for the baby pigs that were going to come sooner or later, and the last thing they needed was Dorothy offering to help and ending up hurting herself...again.

"How do ya' know?" Hunk asked, not bothering to even look up. He didn't want to face Dorothy; he wasn't in the mood for that.

There was a tiny bark from afar and soon enough Toto came up running towards them. Jumping and barking even louder.

"Told 'ya"

"Ya' better go looking for Dorothy, Hunk. She might've caught herself into that fence again" – Zeke suggested before hammering some old looking wood.

"I ain't gonna go lookin' for Dorothy."

"Come on, don't be an ass. She might be hurt" – Said Hickory.

"Well, why don't ya' go for her then?"

"'Cause we've been doin' that for the last month. Now go!"

He didn't have much choice against his two older, much bigger and taller than him brothers from another mother. He took off his gloves and started walking behind a very agitated Toto, who kept barking and urging him to go faster.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Repeated Hunk to the little dog with no obvious effect. He only barked even louder if possible.

He could feel a headache coming.

"Listen to me Henry, if you really want to best for Dorothy then you have to listen to me"

"I've been listenin' for the past ten minutes and the only thing I have to do is talk some sense into you, woman. Seriously Em, what has gotten into ya' now? A Mental Institution isn't the right thing for Dorothy"

Hunk suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. What Mental Institution?

"That's what you said two years ago and look at her, Henry! She's still the same sixteen year old girl"

"She just needs to go out with her pals a bit more, Em."

"She doesn't have any pals. Not since they didn't believe her stupid Oz fairytale. The only thing she's got is your silly farmhands!"

"Then let her hang out with them, Em. They aren't bad guys"

"My beautiful niece will not be in company of those boys of yours, Henry"

"Now, this is getting personal, Toto" Said Hunk who was now crouched under the kitchen window, listening carefully. He held the dog in his arms, who had magically stopped barking and moving frantically.

"Listen to me, Henry. I love Dorothy too much to just stay quiet about this. She is going to that Mental Institution, she is going to get better and come back to get married to a beautiful young man who is going to be able to give her a good and healthy life" Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks again, while her husband just watched, shocked of her wife's outburst "She will have everything I never had"

Toto suddenly started barking like crazy again and jumped of Hunk's lap, running to the back of the house. Hunk dragged himself onto his stomach until he was out of view, and resumed his chase for Toto.

When he finally got to where the farm ended, he saw the little dog barking and pointing with his tiny nose at one branch of an apple tree. They had planted those trees many years ago, and the twister hadn't miraculously done any irreparable damage to them. Hunk got closer to the branch Toto was pointing at, and of course, sitting right on top of it with an apple in her hand was Dorothy Gale.

"Ya' crazy girl, how did ya' end up there?"

"I have my ways" Said Dorothy with an innocent smile "I wanted to get some apples for the pies I was making with Auntie Em, but-

"But ya' just can't get down, right?" Hunk said cutting her off.

"Well...Yes"

"Silly girl. If ya' wanted to get apples ya' should've told me. I could show ya' how to get apples"

Dorothy smiled brightly at this, her eyes distant as if remembering a pleasant memory but present at the same time, gazing at him with some undeniable but hidden adoration. He felt himself blushing under her gaze and put his hands inside his pockets, deciding that the trunk of the apple tree was rather interesting now.

"Do ya' need some help?" Hunk asked clumsily.

"Oh, yes please. I've been trying to find a way to get down but I'm too scared to try any of them"

"Well...don't ya' worry, Dorothy" He said finally looking up and spreading his arms "Just jump, Dorothy. I'll be right here to catch ya'"

"A-Are you sure this is a good idea, Hunk?" Dorothy said trembling. She was definitely scared now. The branch was fairly high way from the ground. She definitely didn't want to end up with a broken leg. That would only mean she would have no other option than staying inside the house all day with her Auntie Em probably making her bride gown and daydreaming.

"Just trust me, Dorothy" Said Hunk in that sweet tone of his that always made Dorothy feel butterflies flying in her stomach. It was all it took for her to take a deep breath, close her eyes and jump.

When she opened them again, she was lying in Hunk's arm, who was looking at her with the same adoration she had shown just a few minutes back towards him. She felt herself blush a little bit when she circled his neck with both of her hands and locked gazes with him.

For the first time since her journey to Oz, she felt magically happy again.

Or at least it lasted for a couple of seconds until her Auntie Em found them and dragged her back into the house. Leaving his Uncle Henry to give a good smack at Hunk's head and yelling at him what could he possibly thinking at daring to touch his niece in such an improper way. But Hunk was listening. That was the problem. He couldn't think anymore. He had lost his mind to Dorothy Gale.

* * *

Again, I apologize for any grammar mistake. I'll try to correct it as soon as possible.

Also, I'm not very familiar with Southern accent, since I'm not even from the US. But I worked in hell, I mean, in a Call Center for a while and I picked up certain Southern words. Not many though, so I'll try to get familiar with the accent for a more accurate Hunk.

Reviews are always greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WHOAAA, Garland's sake, thank you so much for the reviews, guys. I didn't know you were going to like this! Kuddos to you for being great. I'm really sorry about this late update. I've been focusing a bit more on my other Dorothy/Hunk story, but I came back to this one at last. I'll try to update more often, pinky swear.

* * *

"A Mental Institution?!"

"Ya' serious about this, Hunk?"

"Ya' can beat I'm dead serious 'bout this. Why on earth would I be lyin' 'bout something like this?"

It was late at night, and it seemed like if Hunk was about to dig a hole on the ground of the barn with his uncontrollable pacing. His two mates had been watching him go back and forth for the past fifteen minutes, and Zeke was now starting to get dizzy. Even the horses had turned around to hide the nervous farmhand from their sight. Hickory was more than overjoyed to see his fellow worker in pain. He deserved it after all, the idiot, after finding out he had been responsible for filling his wallet with pictures of all of his lovers before going on a date three weeks ago. The prints of pointed nails hadn't still disappeared from his face, and he blamed no other than Hunk for his now impossible future as an actor. It was all about the face after all.

But even despite his childish hatred for the young man, he was sincerely concerned for Dorothy's sake. He had known her ever since she was a little girl. Always running around the farm, making him and Zeke have little tea parties with her, and being the object of Dorothy's curiosity about why "guys don't wear dresses. They are so awfully cute! Come Hickory, you can try one of my Auntie's dresses out" in their spare time.

"Which is something that shall never be brought up" Hickory recalled inside his mind. She was like his little sister. He had even known her before the idiot of Hunk had. Jealous big brother much? Yes, perhaps. But also a very concerned big brother by now.

"'kay. Pretendin' that we believe ya'" Said Hickory, at which Hunk looked indignant before resuming with his pace "What are we supposed to do 'bout it? Henry is already very well tamed by ol' Em. We can't try to convince him otherwise"

"Besides" Zeke added "We can't tell 'em anythin'. 'Cause we aren't supposed to know anythin'"

"And I ain't coverin' ya' up, Hunk. They'll kno' ya' as the gossipy ol' cow you're inside" Hickory delivered at which Zeke couldn't help but snort.

"Would both of ya' shut up! I'm tryin' to think here!"

"Well that's gonna take a while"

"Wait a minute" The youngest of the three said, stopping dead in his tracks and turning back to his friends with an enthusiastic look on his face "I've got an idea"

"Stop smilin' like that. You're creeping us out"

He shushed Hickory.

"Don't ya' dare shushing me!"

"Shut the fuck up then"

Zeke snorted again.

"Alright. Listen up. What if we" A hand moved in circles between the three "take Dorothy away?"

Silence.

"What the hell is wrong with ya'?"

Alright, maybe not.

"Zeke, calm down, let me explain'-

"No man, ya' calm down! Do ya' even kno' that would be illegal?! We could've our asses arrested, and we all kno' Hickory wouldn't survive in jail"

"I need my wool hat to sleep" The accused mumbled.

"Well, we need to try! We won't get caught if we're careful!"

"Are ya' actually listenin' to yourself?"

"Ya' can bet I am!"

"Then stop doin' that and listen to us. We-won't-do-that. Period. We'll figure somethin' else out, but not this, Hunk! And that's my final word on this matter" Zeke declared firmly against Hunk's defiant look. Hickory was enjoying the show in the back, just like an innocent five year old "Now let's go to bed. There's a lot to do tomorrow"

With heavy steps Zeke marched out of the barn, followed by Hickory, who whispered a "Don't worry airhead, we'll figure somethin' out" before exiting the place as well.

With clenched fists and jaw Hunk began to walk towards their dormitories before suddenly stopping and hiding behind a pile of hay. Dorothy was looking at the stars from her open window, with a notebook and pencil clutched in each hand. Toto was incredibly energetic at the time. He could see him jumping on and off the bed from there. Dorothy called him over, to which the dog responded eagerly with some happy barks and jumped to her lap.

"Alright, Toto. Now stop running for just a tiny bit and tell me if you like this"

Dorothy dropped the pencil she had been previously holding and started reading from her blue notebook.

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love" She sung "Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are my love on life"

"Dorothy can sing?" Hunk asked himself behind the hay as low as his voice allowed him to talk "Dorothy can sing!" He said again, now with an idolizing smile on his face. His ears focused on the beautiful sounds coming from the girl in the window.

"Be my life"

"Who is this song about?" The question came to his mind while it started creating multiple options inside his head "Maybe it's about a guy he met at school...No, but wait. People don't like her there" He slightly clapped his hands "Wait...assholes. Then who is this song abo-Could...Could it be about me?"

"Just slip me on; I'll be your blanket. Wherever whatever, I'll be your-

With a sudden change of actions, Toto went from being attentive to his owner, to turning to the open field and barking hysterically.

"Toto, Toto, shush. You'll wake Auntie Em' up! Toto!"

To Dorothy's horror, Toto jumped from her lap and outside the window, his black fur mixing with midnight's darkness "Toto! Come back here!" Dorothy half screamed half whispered to the place she last saw her dog running to. Putting the notebook down, she climbed to the window's edge and jumped to meet the mud and dirt. Bad time to be barefoot. "Toto!" She called before walking through the darkness, wrapping her arms around her to cover up the chill.

She couldn't see anything except for her bedroom's light behind her. "Toto! Get back here before you get me killed!"

A gasp came out when she heard rustling behind what it seemed to be a pile of hay. After a couple of seconds, a thin and tall shadow emerged from behind it, and the same terror of being captured inside the Wicked Witch's castle came over Dorothy, leaving her paralyzed where she was standing. The dark form moved closer and she noticed it was holding Toto with one of its hands. Fear suddenly ran out of her and moved to grab a rake that was resting next to the pile.

"Let Toto go!" Dorothy yelled, finally striking the dark figure with the rake, hard on the arm that wasn't holding Toto.

"OW! What was that for?!" The figure screamed out, only to be attacked again by the young girl, whose hits were beginning to gain strength one after the other.

"I said let Toto go!"

There was no other choice. If it wanted to get itself saved from Dorothy's wrath (She surprisingly did have one), letting Toto go was the only choice. The dog was slowly put down. Toto immediately ran to Dorothy's side.

"Now listen, if we could just go to where the light is and-

"Get-a-way-from-us!" Dorothy yelled, this time emphasizing every word with one hit.

"Ow! Ow! Double ow! Dorothy! It's me!" The dark figure said before stopping the rake from striking again. Dorothy tried desperately to pull to rake back to her, but the dark form pulled her closer and looked into her eyes "Dorothy! It's me, Hunk!"

Upon looking right into the strangers eyes, Dorothy dropped the rake and blindly cupped Hunk's cheek "Hunk, darling! I'm-I'm so very sorry. I had no idea!"

He wanted to say it didn't matter. But those hits had hurt quite a bit, actually. So he just took her hand and guided her to where her room's light reached.

"I'm really sorry, Hunk" Dorothy whispered before dropping Toto inside her bedroom.

"That's 'kay. Ya' kno' me. I'm a tough guy. That didn't hurt at all" It had, it had hurt. A lot. But he wasn't going to tell her that. It was only going to make her feel worse.

Her smile lighted up at his words "I know you are"

It was his turn to smile now, although it was in a shyly manner. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked down to hide the dumb smile, but this only made him blush even more "Um. Dorothy. Ya'-" He mumbled, eyes fixed on his brown shoes "You're, um...You're quite...not...You're quite ready for bed, huh?"

Dorothy couldn't understand what he meant at first, until a cold breeze hit her naked shoulders. She was still in her nightgown. How could have she forgotten that tiny little detail? Her cheeks blushed bright red and she immediately climbed back inside her bedroom. Hunk turned around and stared into midnight's darkness.

With a robe secured around her framed, she sat down on the window's edge "I'm decent now"

"Good! Good" Hunk exclaimed a bit too nervous perhaps, turning around to stand in front of her "I'm" Cleared throat "I'm glad"

Dorothy laughed at this silliness while playing with the end of her robe "Hunk?"

"Yes?"

"What were you doing behind that pile of hay?"

"I-Well-I was just...doing my midnight jogging"

"Your midnight jogging?" She repeated in a mocking tone which went undetected by her older friend.

"Yes, yes, 'course. Told ya' I was a tough guy"

"Oh yes, I'm sure you could win against Hickory any day"

"Ya' bet"

Their soft laughter filled night's silence. Soon enough Hunks' face grew more serious by the minute, and his brow furrowed. Upon noticing this sudden change, Dorothy took his hand into hers and tried to meet his gaze.

"Hunk? Is something wrong?"

"Listen, Dorothy. What I'm 'bout to tell ya' is very important. And ya' need to trust me"

"Hunk...Hunk, you're scaring me"

"I overheard a conversation today. Between your Auntie Em' and Henry. They're gonna take ya' to a Mental Institution for all of the Oz stuff"

"What?"

"I dunno when. I just know Em' convinced Henry to do it. They want ya' to be 'kay for your marriage thing. That's why they're plannin' this and-

"But-but this can't be! My Auntie Em' would never do such a thing! She loves me!" Tears were streaming down her face by now, and she was having trouble controlling the volume of her voice. She didn't want to believe it. She thought she was safe there; home. That's what she had been wishing all along in Oz, to be back to them and be safe and sound. But it had turned out all wrong. Why had it turned out all wrong?

Hunk squished her hand tighter and looked into her eyes. An assuring look inside them "We've got to do somethin', Dorothy. I will help ya' I've got a plan"

"Yo-You do?"

"'Course I do. I'm the one with the brains, remember? Now...get your things packed. Grab Toto, and I'll be back in an hour or so. I won't let them take ya' away"

She nodded with a smile appearing among the tears. With one swift move, Dorothy leaned forward and gave Hunk a quick kiss on the cheek "Thank you" She whispered before running inside once again and opening the same suitcase she had used the first time she ran away from the farm.

After a couple of seconds dumbfounded Hunk's mind set back to reality and started walking back towards the dormitories. The guys didn't have to find out about this. They would kill him and resurrect him, only to get to kill him again. He had to pretend he had gone back to the room and to bed, before waiting for them to be sound asleep and getting out without being noticed.

It was risky. It was risky as hell. But he had to try. He had to save Dorothy.

With decisive steps he walked towards the dormitories the three shared, and disappeared into darkness.

* * *

Guuuys, I also want them to get to Oz already! Kansas is soooo boring. But they'll finally be there in chapter 4.

Reviews are always the best present you could ever wish for (Some people think it's love but lol nope)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the late update guys! There's been a lot going on with many of my fandoms lately, including Sleeping Warrior (Is anyone here a Oncer who also happens to be a SW shipper?). But I'm finally back! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

PS: Has anyone noticed the RENT reference in the last chapter? If so, kudos to you ;)

* * *

"Dorothy, are you in there?"

Hunk whispered before slightly knocking on the now closed window. It had turned extremely cold outside, and his breath turned visible in front of his eyes.

Bringing his frozen hands underneath his armpits he sat underneath the windowsill and waited. His partner is crime had yet to appear, and he began to wonder if perhaps she had changed her mind about running away. It was a very dangerous move after all. Henry and Em were going to find out eventually, and his fellow workers were going to surely be more than glad to help Henry and hunt him down. His believe-to-be brainless head would be hanged in the middle of the living room for God's sake. If they wanted to get as far as possible from the farm they needed to leave right the way. But there were no signs from Dorothy yet, and his cause was beginning to seem like a lost one. Just as he was resigning to his mission, the window flew open and a very enthusiastic Dorothy Gale appeared in sight.

"My goodness, I never thought this place could get so cold at night!"

'Wait a minute. Wasn't she just about to have a panic attack when I left?' Hunk's mind began processing, a finger finding his way to his chin, deep in thought.

His concentration was broken when he heard his name being called by the brunette.

"Hunk?" She whispered "Hunk, where are you?"

Shifting his weight and making a surprise appearing from underneath her window, Hunk rose almost instantly, earning a small shriek from Dorothy's behalf.

"What were you doing down there?!"

"I was waitin' for ya'!"

"Well, I was waiting for you too!"

"I knocked a few minutes ago. I've been freezin' out here for a while"

"Oh" Dorothy said, reaching for his hands and covering them with hers, trying to provide some sort of warmth for the ice-like extremities of her friend "You silly thing"

Hunk absorbed this kind of sweet attention he seemed to be getting for the first time in his life, his heart beating a thousand times faster and his eyes cherishing the girl's features.

Their eyes locked almost immediately, and nothing was said until a couple of steps outside of Dorothy's room made them regain conscience of their surroundings. They had forgotten about Henry's nightly snack (To which he always ignored Em's nagging about how unhealthy that supposedly was).

With their hands still gripped together, Hunk motioned Dorothy to climb out the window, helping her to do so as quietly as they could. Toto jumped out as soon as his owner did. Reaching one more time to get the brunette's luggage, Hunk made sure to securely close the window behind them.

"Ya' ready?" He whispered as low as humanly possible.

A firm squeeze to his hand was the response he got, so their decided steps were the only noise interrupting the quiet farm.

* * *

'Alright' He thought 'Perhaps I didn't think this through well enough. What the hell was I thinking?'

His mind wouldn't let him alone. Not with Dorothy clutching his arm in seek of reassurance and safety. Not with the only source of light coming from the candle lamp he had "borrowed" from Hickory before he left to find Dorothy. And especially not with Toto running around and jumping in front of him, making him trip once in a while.

'It had been the only option though'. Leaving at night. After all, there was no chance on earth Zeke was going to leave him alone with Dorothy after the plan he had proposed that night. They could've escaped right after school, but Dorothy's classmates would've noticed and they would've been caught almost instantly.

Night time had been the only obvious choice. If only it hadn't been such a cold night. He was sure he couldn't feel his feet anymore, and he was very positive Dorothy wasn't having such a good time either.

"Where are we going to go, Hunk?"

"I for sure don't kno', Dorothy" He sighed. There was no response from his companion; just the feel of her head resting once again on his left arm.

'Well, this is embarrassing for sure' He reasoned 'you make her leave her home and don't even have a place to take her to, good job jerk'

He could feel a headache coming by now "Gosh, sometime I wish I didn't have a brain"

Dorothy giggled and just then he realized he had thought out loud. His face warmed up instantly with the blush that invaded it. For once he was thankful for the surrounding darkness.

"Dorothy?"

"Hm?"

"Why were ya' all so excited before leavin'?"

At no immediate response Hunk feared his question might've been out of place, but before he started begging for forgiveness, Dorothy spoke.

"I started seeing this more like an adventure than a misfortune" She explained, face still buried in Hunk's bicep "I was...definitely crushed about what Auntie Em wanted. But what would the world be like if we only saw more negativeness in what's already negative? Everything has its good side. We only have to find it and make it bigger than what we think the problem is. Find the only star in the dark sky. That's how we can try to be happy"

"Ya' learned that in Oz?" Hunk grinned.

Dorothy smiled back "Maybe"

With a soft laugh Hunk's head turned sideways "Well, I think ya' just find the only star"

If there had been any lights, Dorothy's confusing would've been evident. But there she just let herself be dragged by Hunk's enthusiastic steps, until they stopped and she realized they were in front of a big old barn.

"I heard ya' yawning like seven times after we left" He explained while detaching himself from Dorothy's grip and opening one of the giant doors "Ya' need to sleep"

"But you said we needed to move fast so they couldn't find us easily"

"...I did?"

"You think a lot out a lot when you're tired" Dorothy smirked.

"Uh, yeh. Sorry 'bout that. But I think we've already covered some distance. Besides, you're tired, aren't ya?"

Dorothy's "No" response was betrayed when a small yawn escaped her lips once more. That was enough to make Hunk pick up her valise and take it indoors, paying no mind to Dorothy's protests.

The place was more than okay. He wasn't sure why it had been abandoned entirely, but he was just thankful it had been.

He began working on making to cosy beds out of hay, one for Dorothy and a smaller one for Toto. She watched him work while holding the candle lamp still, peeking at her surroundings and wondering the same thing Hunk had asked himself. He had to learn how to control his thinking out loud issue.

Once the two beds were made, Hunk stood up and gave his worn out jacket to Dorothy, so she could use it as a sort of blanket.

"You'll freeze"

"I've gon' through worse"

Getting into the improvised bed with Toto by her side, Dorothy gave a questioning look to the man that was now sitting in front of a small window, trying to keep his hands warm by rubbing them together as fast as he could.

"Will you get here and get some sleep too?" Dorothy complained indignant, at which Hunk turned around looking rather surprised.

"I'll be alright, Dorothy"

"Hunk, I won't sleep until you get to sleep too"

"But I've got to keep watch"

"No Wicked Witch is around" She smiled.

Hunk sighed, admitting defeat. He was so tired he thought he was going to pass out at any giving moment, actually. After a hard day at work (One he was sure he no longer had) and helping Dorothy escape at night he was surprised his eyes were still open.

After taking Toto to her on improvised bed, Hunk fell on the floor, taking some distance from her, and using Toto's former bed as a tiny pillow.

"Goodnigh'" He managed to mutter before finally closing his eyes.

A few seconds later, Dorothy turned around to face him "Hunk?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want your jacket back?"

"Hmmh...nothat'sfine, keepit" Hunk mumbled. Something Dorothy had quite a hard time getting to understand.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Justabit"

"I've heard hugs are warm enough to get rid of it"

"Hmmmh...good"

Without consciously awareness of what that meant, he felt Dorothy shifting to his side and resting her head on his chest, her arm reaching the other side of his waist. Spontaneously Hunk's arm wrapped around Dorothy in a tight embrace.

"Goodnight, Hunk" She said with a bright smile on her lips.

"Goodnigh'"

* * *

The intense sun rays hitting his face woke him up. Starting to regain consciousness again he realized it was probably around noon already, almost jumping to his feet but only realizing once more that a still asleep Dorothy Gale had him imprisoned under her embrace.

Before reaching out to wake her up he heard a truck driving nearby, right in front of the window he had been sitting by the previous night. Fearing the worst he turned around and delicately shook Dorothy by the arm.

"Dorothy" He whispered "Dorothy, wake up. Time to leave"

With a small groan Dorothy opened her eyes and smiled at the view right in front of her. Just before she could say anything though, the (what they assumed) same truck drove by once again. Panic filled her eyes now and Hunk jumped to action, putting his old jacket on and securing Dorothy's valise with one hand.

"We're gonna run into the woods, back there" His free hand found hers and he gripped it tightly "Whatever ya' do, don't let go of my hand"

All she could do was nod and squeeze his hand back; taking Toto and holding him close.

After hearing the truck drive past once more, Hunk opened the barn door as fast as he could and pulled Dorothy along, running towards the woods that stood just a few meters away.

"There he is!" They recognized Hickory's voice almost immediately, and heard as him and another person, who they presumed was Zeke, began to chase after them.

"You're a dead man, Hunk!"

Yes, it was definitely Zeke.

They found themselves in the middle of the woods, trees everywhere they looked. Zeke and Hickory could be anywhere now. They always won Hide N' Seek after all. And he always lost; it was definitely a bad moment to be the worst player at that game. Tic Tac Toe he could handle, but not this. Now he was probably as scared as Dorothy was, but decided not to prove it.

If they went back, Henry would surely be waiting with Hunk's name on a bullet for kidnapping his adored niece. If they went right or left, Zeke and Hickory were going to be waiting as well, moving forward, expecting them to do so too, with an even worse destiny for Hunk.

Dorothy looked around, tears already in her eyes not knowing what to expect next. But that's when she heard it first.

"Hunk" She whispered "Did you just hear what I just heard?"

She heard it again, turning back to where it came from she began pulling him along with her.

"Dorothy!" He whispered back "That noise don't come from no ordinary bird. It might be Zeke waitin' to get me beheaded!"

"It's not Zeke! It isn't just a cricket or a critter in the trees either"

"Dorothy! I might not have a brain but I think I ought to worry, I'm the one gettin' killed" Even so, he still followed close behind her, not wanting to leave her.

"Are you gonna stand around and let 'em fill you full of horror?"

"Easy for ya' to say! I'd like to see ya' in fron' of your uncle with him holdin' a shotgun at ya' and then-

Hunk stopped dead in his tracks as a new pathway appeared to open itself in the middle of all the trees around them. A significant size pink bubble made its way from wherever the path ended, and it grew bigger and bigger as it approached.

Hunk looked horrified, even more than what he already was, and when the bubble stopped and began its way back to where it came from, a relief sigh came out of his lips. His heart skipped a bit when he heard Hickory's voice from a few feet away "I found them! Zeke, come on!"

Follow the odd pink bubble or getting killed by his former co-workers? A decision he surely never pictured having to make "Dorothy?" He waited for her approval on which way to run away. It involved her too in any way.

But the smile that had appeared on Dorothy's lips made him question the reality of what was happening once again. He couldn't comprehend what was going on and much less fight Dorothy's strong grip back when she started to pull him behind her, following the pink bubble that seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

The place grew darker by each step they took, the pink bubble being the only source of light. Back to the woods he could hear his to former friends bickering.

"Where is he?!"

"He was here just seconds ago!"

"Well he can't just disappear just like that, can he?!"

"How the heck am I supposed to kno' where he went?!"

"He's got Dorothy, now start lookin'"

'Wait, they didn't see this...whatever the hell this is, at all?' His mind wondered again, now making sure to not questioning it out loud.

He stopped walking as soon as Dorothy did. Turning around he saw the pink odd bubble floating above what seemed to be a dark and deep cliff. The cliff they were just in front of. Hunk gulped, and looked at Dorothy who was paying close attention to the bubble, like if trying to listen carefully to whatever it was saying.

Just as the bubble started to disappear, Dorothy turned quickly to face him.

"Hunk...I-I know this is going to sound crazy, but we've got to jump"

"...Um...Excuse me?"

"Now, before she leaves!"

"Before who leaves?"

"Before Glinda leaves! Quickly, Hunk"

"Dorothy, I-

"You were the only one who ever believed me. You never thought I was crazy. You helped me escape from those who believed I was"

"Yes, yes but-

"Hunk, trust me"

She locked eyes with him; he saw nothing more than honesty and desperation. Turning sideways he saw the almost fading bubble, losing almost all of its light, threatening to leave them into complete darkness. Looking back at Dorothy, the only person he was sure he had ever loved, he sighed and took a step forward.

Holding each other's hands more tightly than ever before, they charged forward and jumped.

As soon as they did so the pink bubble flew underneath them and transformed into a rainbowy vortex, Hunk looking almost mortified as the three of them fell inside of it.

* * *

"Ow" Hunk groaned "Ow, my freakin' head"

His hands flew from this head to solid ground, making him open his eyes immediately "I'm alive? Wait-I'm alive!" He laughed "Dorothy! I'm-Dorothy? Where-"

"Excuse me" A small voice was heard right above him. It wasn't an average voice, he reasoned, it almost sounded like Hickory after that helium joke. If it was just Hickory playing a joke on him and then getting him killed he would be very pissed off.

"Sir, excuse me" The voice repeated.

"What?" Hunk growled, standing up and turning around to face whoever was talking to him. But he didn't find anyone behind him, nor on the right and left. A cough was heard from the floor he had just been lying on "Over here" His eyes moved directly downward, raising an eyebrow at the image of a tiny man wearing a bright blue suit and with a beard that was probably larger than his body.

"...Yes?"

"Who are you and what are you doing in our land?"

"Ya' kno', I should be askin' ya' the same question"

"Sir, you speak in a colloquial dialogue I'm not completely familiar with"

"Right back to ya' Listen, I was just dropped here by a odd lookin' giant bubble and Dorothy was right next to me, and I dunno what happe-

"Pardon me, Sir. Do you know Dorothy?"

"Do I kno' Dorothy. 'Course I kno' Dorothy. She's my...friend"

"Well, you should have started from there, Sir! Any good friend of our saviour Dorothy is a friend of ours"

"Saviour? What do ya' me-

"Would you like to see her, Sir?"

"Yes, yes, 'course, mister..."

"Grory"

"...Right. Mister Grory. Where's she?"

"Oh, saviour Dorothy is inside one of our houses. We found her lying next to you, sir, and was realized she was unconscious. So we took her in and some of our best doctors are taking good care of her now"

"Aha, and the dog?"

"The dog is being properly taken care of as well"

"And ya' just left me out here to die"

"That is most certainly correct"

"Ya' guys are lovely. Where am I anyways?"

"I'm most shocked that Miss Dorothy didn't let you know, Sir. You're in the Land of Oz"

* * *

Garland's sake, they finally made it to Oz! Now the fun begins. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, it's been my favorite so far. Make sure to review guys :)

PS: One free wink from our always sexy Hunk if you find a new reference in this one guys! (It isn't a RENT one. It's a WoO one of course)


End file.
